


15th of June

by cadkitten



Category: ADAMS (Band)
Genre: Fanservice, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been something unique about the way they interacted with one another. For years things had just been a play at something that would gain them money and fans. They pretended to be a couple, loved on one another on stage, and took every opportunity during videos and photo shoots to make sure they looked like they were utterly and entirely in love with one another. But the truth of it had always been that they'd walk away from one another at the end of the night, go to their separate hotel rooms, and carry on with their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15th of June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Insipration: http://visualioner.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/1025381_930451400305316_3084730433754447436_o.jpg?w=620&h=413  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

There had always been something unique about the way they interacted with one another. For years things had just been a play at something that would gain them money and fans. They pretended to be a couple, loved on one another on stage, and took every opportunity during videos and photo shoots to make sure they looked like they were utterly and entirely in love with one another. But the truth of it had always been that they'd walk away from one another at the end of the night, go to their separate hotel rooms, and carry on with their own lives. 

Nearly four years passed them by with each day growing the distance between them. They got to the point where they no longer talked off-set, not even a text message here or a phone call there. No more dinner together and certainly no more spending time at one another's homes. Perhaps in some ways it should have been the biggest warning signal of all, but to most it just seemed normal. The majority of bands didn't talk to one another except on tour, ignored each other except for the sake of their work; so it was effectively nothing new.

But at long last, something just had to break between them... and it did. The fifteenth of June came upon them like a storm. 

The morning was filled with blistering heat that shouldn't have quite crept up until the following month, waking Adam from his sleep with his bed sheet stuck to his body by a thin sheen of sweat. Even as he rolled out of bed to traipse into the bathroom in order to relieve his aching bladder, he found his body already prickling with a desire to feel someone else beneath him.

Leaning heavily against his forearm, braced on the wall as he leaned over the toilet, he listened to the sharp sound of his urine hitting the water-filled porcelain bowl. His hips pushed forward as the last bit left him, his cock already swelling, intent to dictate what he'd be doing with his morning. With a sigh, he gave it a few strokes and then flushed the toilet, moving to turn on the shower. He'd already showered last night, but now that he was a sweaty mess, he knew he had to once again.

Stepping under the spray, he began a really quick soap-up and rinse-down, ignoring his cock in favor of getting this tedious task done before he was due to leave the room. Exactly six minutes and fourteen seconds later, he shut off the water and grabbed his towel, drying off even as he made his way into the bedroom of the hotel room. Finishing slicking the water from his body, he grasped his favorite pair of light blue jeans and the long purple shirt that fell in drapes over his body from his bag.

Getting his clothing on with his cock still straining out from his body proved to be most difficult, but he didn't let it stop him. He slid his wide white belt through his belt loops and left it hanging open just to give himself room for the time being. One more glance at the alarm clock proved he didn’t have all that much time left before they were due to leave. He began tossing things into his bag, putting on his various pieces of jewelry as he went. 

By the time he was putting the last things in this bag, he had his cock in hand again, stroking it as he moved around the room, unable to keep his hands off of himself. His arousal was more intense than it had been in years and even as he jacked off, all he could think of was pounding his cock into someone's willing asshole. 

He stopped to lean over the dresser, grasping his cock more firmly and stroking hard and fast. It didn't take long before he was shooting all over the front of the dresser and the floor between his legs, moaning louder than he probably should have for what he was doing. His hips bucked a few times before he settled, letting go of his dick and releasing a pleased sigh. 

After putting his clothing back on properly, he cleaned up the mess he'd made as best he could, and then plopped down on the bed to put his white boots on just as his phone started going off, telling him he was due downstairs and waning to know what was taking him so long.

The rest of the afternoon was spent dodging questions about his morning and why he'd looked so anxious once he'd come downstairs to load out. After that, they had headed straight to the venue and he'd found himself furtively watching Shota's every move. It wasn't unusual that his gaze landed on the other, but it was strange that he noticed every little nuance of the other man's movements. An old familiar tingle settled low in the pit of his stomach even as he watched Shota bend over to double-check a few cords strung across the stage, his ass perfectly accentuated in the tight black pants he'd chosen for tonight's show.

Wrapping himself tighter in the black cardigan he'd thrown on an hour or so earlier, Adam leaned against the wall, his lips pursed as he watched, allowing his mind to wander and his imagination to birth a few new and interesting concepts involving the other man. By the time Shota was finished, Adam's pants were once again a bit tighter than they should have been; something that was starting to not surprise him about today.

They spent the next few minutes in the backstage area, going over the set list once more and listening to the sound of the crowd being let into the venue. Shota changed into a white shirt that nearly matched Adam's purple one and the pair moved to take a few pictures for the fanclub site, posing against the wall, moving this way and that as instructed. Adam found himself finally giving up on hiding his pre-show boner, just letting it be a part of the shoot for the sake of moving forward with some pictures that were halfway usable.

Before he knew it, they were heading out onstage, giving him no time to actually calm down. And to make it worse, there was nothing for him to hide behind, the whole world would know the first time he raised his arms to grasp the microphone. With a deep breath, he just mounted the stairs and stepped out into the flood of light that was the stage. He came to stand in front of his mic stand, eyeing the crowd as they went wild in front of him, screaming his and Shota's names and just generally cheering or screaming. 

He reached up to grasp the mic, swaying his hips as he leaned in and quietly addressed the crowd, thanking them for coming out tonight, and then pulling the mic free of the stand, the hint for Shota to start into the first song. 

The first half of the concert passed by without incident, though for the life of him, Adam couldn't shake his arousal in the least. He found himself willing and ready to be dirtier than they'd ever been on stage before and the prospect of it being Shota he was going to be doing such things with excited him even further. Even as they launched into the one song they did the most fanservice with, he found his cock straining the front of his pants even more so than before. 

When Shota came to him, leaning back into his embrace, Adam didn't bother with formality or even with remembering if they were in a 16+ venue or not. He licked up the column of the guitarist's neck as one arm slid around the other's waist, tugging him close to him. His hand wandered lower on the other's stomach, disappearing behind his guitar. Usually, he'd stop there, pretending he was groping the other. But tonight, he actually slid his hand down to cup Shota's cock through the material of his pants, thumb finding the head of his prick and rubbing over it as he jutted his own hips out, making the outline of his cock press against his jeans in a more obvious fashion.

Shota's head dropped back on his shoulder and Adam continued, unyielding in the way he manipulated the other's cock behind his guitar, singing out a few lines of the song before he leaned in and pressed his mouth over the guitarist's own, tongue plundering the depths of his mouth without regard. He only broke away to continue singing, not wanting to peel himself away in the least. 

As the song ended and Shota strummed the last cord, Adam grasped his hand, took the pick from it and licked it before tossing it to the audience. He then pressed the guitarist's hand to his hard cock, urging him to massage him through his pants as he arched into the touch in the most lewd of manners. A groan left him that he didn't even try to hold back, finally outright humping the other's hand for a few seconds before letting him go and turning away in a battle to control himself.

The idea that he actually wanted Shota, not just anyone to fuck around with was new and abrupt, the whole thing setting him on edge for the rest of the show. He could still feel the other's warm flesh pressed against the palm of his hand and even when he went full-on horribly _wrong_ on the last song, opening his pants and shoving his hand inside to jack off for a few seconds, he was only remembering it was the same hand that had touched Shota's cock earlier in the show. 

They left the stage, Adam nearly stumbling off of it in his haste to not have to look any of their crew in the eyes after that display. He was quick to get to the dressing room, slamming the door and sagging down onto the couch. He threw his head back as he plunged one hand back into his pants and began squeezing his dick. Nothing was going to satisfy this other than actually cumming. He felt like he'd gone back to being a horny teenager, the excitement of jacking off back again for the first time in years and he found himself more than pleased that he could still feel this way. 

He'd just removed his cock from his pants to start actually stroking over the hardened flesh when the door opened and Shota stepped inside. For a moment, he debated stopping, acting embarrassed and horrified. But he wasn't either of those things, rather he was more turned on and he just went with it. His hand moved quicker over his length as he stared right at Shota, letting out a quiet moan as their eyes met.

Shota stood there, watching Adam for a few moments before he closed the door and reached to flip the lock. He was still obviously hard, the outline of his cock pressed against the front of his jeans more than a little obvious. "You-"

"Don't," Adam breathed out, shaking his head. "Don't talk about it... just... fuck," his hips arched up and he groaned, fucking the fist his hand made around his cock a few times before settling again. He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he shuddered, feeling his balls starting to tighten with his pleasure. He could hear Shota moving around in the room and then the other's weight settled astride his lap, the sound of a zipper being lowered meeting his ears.

There were a few seconds before Adam stopped jacking off, reaching to pull Shota closer to him by his belt loops before he opened his eyes and looked down, watching as Shota shifted just enough to let their cocks brush over one another. Their moans were simultaneous and it took everything Adam had not to shoot right then, his dick straining for a few seconds as it touched Shota's again. He was so horny there was no way he was going to last, not with the other so close to him like this.

Shuddering, Adam grabbed Shota's ass, scooting them down a bit so that they were pressed flush against one another, both of their lengths rubbing over his belly and against one another as he bucked his hips. Shota helped as well, the pair writhing against one another in what amounted to sweaty abandon. Their lips met and in an instant Shota's hands were in Adam's hair, his legs spreading wider as he humped himself against Adam even quicker.

Breaking back from the kiss, Adam let his head fall back, his hips jerking up hard. "I'm... ah!" he whimpered out just before letting out an incredibly erotic noise. His cock strained harder, his thighs trembling as he arched up, and then he was spurting his cum all over his own belly and Shota's dick, the other continuing to move over him.

From there, everything was frantic, a blur of movement and desperation. Shota fucked himself against Adam like he'd not cum in years, grinding down hard and then thrusting with every ounce of effort he had in him as he started to lose it. Each shot of cum was accompanied by a harsh jerk of his hips and punctuated with a cry from his lips as he painted the other in it.

They eased down onto the sofa, Adam wrapping his arms around Shota as they rested there, trying to catch their breath. Finally, he started, "I-"

But Shota interrupted. "Don't talk about it..." a direct mirror of what Adam had said earlier. There was a small smirk on his lips though as he leaned in and caught Adam's lips with his own and something about the moment spoke for them both, rendering words unnecessary in the wake of all that had happened. Things would work out... or they wouldn't... and no amount of admissions or guilt over the past was going to change that. And no matter the outcome, the 15th of June would remain just that.

**The End**


End file.
